As it is known in the art, many optical devices are comprised of a number of different individual components that are arranged to produce a desired function. These individual components each have their own optical centerline where optimum performance is achieved. Accordingly, as the individual components are placed within an optical component device, each component""s optical centerline is aligned with the optical centerline for the overall device. Many sophisticated methods of optical alignment are used in this process but are typically based on a laser beam and receiver arrangement. With such an arrangement the laser beam delineates the desired optical centerline of the overall device and the throughput of each successively placed component is maximised, as determined by the level of optical power reaching the detector.
When optimal placement for an individual component is achieved, it is secured in place such that vibrations and normal handling stresses induced in the overall device will not change the functionality of that device. In the past, individual components have typically been secured using UV curable epoxy cement. Once the component alignment is achieved, the mechanism holding the component is frozen in place and epoxy is deposited between the component and the substrate or other secure platform. An ultra-violet (UV) light source is subsequently turned on so that it illuminates the epoxy. The epoxy typically takes a relatively long period of time to cure. During that period, the component can shift, thereby changing the optimised alignment and hence degrading the performance of the entire device.
What is needed is a method for securing optical components that takes a shorter period of time. With such a method, components can be secured with little risk of being mis-aligned.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, A method for laser soldering an optical component in a desired position is shown. The method involves disposing a first material, such as Titanium, on a portion of the optical component. Other materials can also be used that are sufficient to bond to both the optical component and to the selected type of solder. The solder is disposed over that material and the component is optimally positioned. Once the component is in position, a laser beam is focused on the solder, thereby melting it. The laser beam is then stopped from being incident on the solder, allowing it to harden. Accordingly, the optical component is laser soldered into position.